


【R白】《毒》后续

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 强制爱
Relationships: Byakuran/Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)





	【R白】《毒》后续

在那之后，Reborn一个多月都没见着白兰。他知道那晚的剂量多多少少折磨了他一阵子，但还不足以把青年变成瘾魔。事后他站在阳台上点了根烟，为他为白兰怀揣的那一星半点慈悲后悔了两分钟。群星被黑洞似的夜空吸着，摇摇欲坠。还是少了点耐心，他想，对付白兰这样的小鬼本该有足够的手段让他痛不欲生——虽然结果已经足够接近了：他可以让他迅速堕落成一具行尸走肉，配合点酒精和爱语，残忍地剥夺他最后一线自由意志。可是Reborn在最后一刻沉沦了，任由白兰拖着半残的身心挣开他的牢笼，滴水入墨般弥散在夜色里。女人……他的婊子跑了。Reborn恶毒地想，几乎咬断了半根烟。他想无声咒骂白兰，却只能压抑着心灵的痛吟唾弃自己。

——无可救药。

临近午夜，Reborn裹紧风衣闪身转过拐角。他听到前面一条小巷子里传出男人低低的交谈，还有少许肢体接触的声音，猜出大概又是西西里的夜间猎艳活动。脚尖抵在墙壁投下的阴影边缘，Reborn呼吸一滞，不由微微睁大双眼。

只见一个白发青年被两个壮汉挟持着跪在地上，白色的衣衫上晕染开斑斑血污和泥泞。他的脸半隐在黑暗里，露出的那一半仍旧如同石雕般棱角分明。Reborn觉得自己到死也不会忘记那张脸——此刻布满乖戾和憔悴，那脆弱浮夸的美几乎快挑不起他嘴角轻薄的弧度。

“求你，就一口……注射也行。”他听到他哑着嗓子嚅嗫。

在他面前站着一个首领模样的人，闻言毫不留情抬起一脚踹上他左脸。白兰头一偏，从口鼻喷出的血飞溅在壮汉的小臂上。男人紧接着踩住他的脑袋，下压鞋跟将他一半脸狠狠踩进泥土。Reborn不动声色攥紧了风衣内袋里的伯莱塔。

“做你的梦去吧，小妞，老子已经玩腻了。明天中午之前把欠老子的钱立本带利还回来，听见没？老子不管你卖屁股还是抢银行，把钱还上，不然就要你的命，贱货！”

白兰以扭曲的姿势半跪着匍匐在地上，两条手臂被高高架起。他浑身微微痉挛着，很长一段时间没再说话。Reborn漠然看着被他一手毁掉的人，心中升腾起扭曲的快感和莫名的悲哀——没有尽头的互相伤害和牵制，在彼此的伤口上穿刺撕扯；他们都已经为彼此痛苦太久太久了。

“那就开枪吧。”

“什么？”

男人夸张地俯下身去试图听清楚，同时恶劣地用粗糙鞋面磨蹭两下那头蓬乱的白发。白兰一点点仰起脖颈，眯起眼眸从喉咙里悠悠挤出一句单薄嘲讽。

“开枪吧，阳痿。”

“你——”

男人一瞬暴跳如雷，他从腰间猛地拔出枪还没来得及对准，枪响了，男人脑袋上蓦地出现一个血洞。他的身子剧烈地抽搐了下，随后直挺挺倒了下去。两个壮汉立刻回头张望，又被接连两枪射中毙命。他们的血淋了白兰一身，肉块砸进湿潮泥土时激起一层微凉腥臭的夜雾。

“真抱歉，打扰各位先生雅兴了。”

Reborn慢条斯理走到白兰面前，转了个身面对立时包围过来的六、七个杀手。

“在彭格列的地盘上明目张胆进行非法毒品交易，现在的年轻人真是越来越没规矩了。”

又一枪射穿一个正想去掏枪的男人的喉咙，其余的人都不敢再轻举妄动。他们不着痕迹地后退了几步，愤怒又恐惧地盯着Reborn。后者显然没有多少耐心，拧起眉毛喝道：

“还不快滚。”

杀手立刻作鸟兽散，没多久便都跑没影了。在渐去的脚步声中，Reborn敏锐地捕捉到一声枪栓被打开的金属脆响，意外地令身经百战的他毛骨悚然。他终于后知后觉地转过身，一切几乎发生在分秒与永恒之间：白兰手中握着首领的枪，枪口对准自己的太阳穴。他冲他露出释怀的笑，那笑容孩子般天真。像圣坛上准备接受洗礼的婴孩，像在春日的草地上野餐的少年：无忧无虑、无牵无挂，不染罪孽、不沾凡尘。

Reborn瞄准的动作慢了一步。

他之后的人生永远慢了一步。

那双紫色的眼睛星子般纯澈，透出的光芒傲慢、强势、卓荦不羁。白兰的嘴唇动了动，声调柔和如簌簌落羽：

“……下地狱吧，老东西。”

“砰——！”

鲜血迸满整个墙根，白兰的身体脱了线似地坠下去，宛如一只屈颈沉眠的天鹅。Reborn怔在原地数秒，忽然踉跄了一步，低头轻吐浊气，食指吊着枪的扳机外框，抬起双手用力抹了把脸。他接着久久仰望夜空，直到脖子酸涩不已，直到双脚几乎没了知觉。

诅咒如风烟逝去，无言的寂寞如期而至。他同时感到轻松和沉重，像个落荒而逃的士兵，苟且偷生，从此消极等待被时间和记忆遗忘——白兰赢了，他输得体无完肤，并且将在剩余的生命中饱尝那种痛苦的痛苦、无奈的无奈。

再没有任何一种毒品能缓解白兰加给他的瘾。他自取灭亡，他自食其果。

Reborn弯腰打横抱起白兰那具余温尚存的身体，一步一步缓慢走出巷子。


End file.
